Letters To GiGi
by MissNikki13
Summary: GG GiGi Hayden is 14 years old and home alone when she finds a box of letters hidden away. Letters to GG from Lorelai Gilmore. Sad Hurt and Confused she runs.
1. The Letters

**It is ten years in the future, year 2017, GiGi (it is actually GG but fanfiction uses the tag GiGi so yea I am using GG since it is what her name is in the show, well actually in the 3****rd**** season it said GG but in the 7****th**** is says GiGi but I am using GG because I am lazy) Hayden is 14 years old and finds a box of letters written to her from the one and only Lorelai Gilmore. **

February 8th 2017:

GG walked around her house aimlessly, her dad was working and she had the day off school. Wearing a pair of black jeans and a pink tank top she was under dressed for the winter wonderland outside of her Boston home. It was only 11am and GG was bored, she had woken up at 6 only to find school was closed so after having a brief conversation with her mom whom was living in Paris with her husband and 7 year old son who GG frankly hated very much, he was a brat, she became bored of TV and YouTube. She made her way to her dads office where she looked around, Chris never allowed his daughter in the office which only made GG more curious. Opening drawers she found nothing of interest until she came upon a key, it wasn't the key to her dad's safe, for that she knew, it was small and silver. Looking around for what the key may open she made her way to the closet and saw a box on top of a shelf. GG stood on her tippy toes and grabbed the box holding the key next to it, a perfect match. When she opened the box she found letters, 11 letters all addressed February 4th with a different year, February 4th wasn't a random day, it was GG's birthday, and these letters were addressed to GG, from Lorelai. GG remembered Lorelai and although she had not seen her in 10 years she smiled at the memory of the bubbly women she had once been so close to. She also felt sad, Lorelai had never said goodbye and GG always felt sad when Rory would come over and talk about her mom. Rory visited once a year around Christmas, she would bring GG a gift and they would make polite chat and GG would be sent away for grown up time when her dad and his other daughter would catch up. Looking at the letters she decided to open the oldest first,

_February 4__th__ 2007_

_GG, today is your 4__th__ birthday, I can't believe you are four years old, when you were born I was there but In much different ways. GG I am sorry I never said bye but I want you to know I love you very much and I hope you have a great birthday._

_Love, Lorelai Gilmore _

The letter had already been opened and as she looked she realized that the next 2 had also been opened, now sitting on the floor in her dads office she became worried.

_February 4__th__ 2008_

_Happy 5__th__ Birthday GG! Wow 5 years old! I know you are probably too young to read so I bet your dad is reading this to you, Hi Chris! Anyways I just wanted to say Happy Birthday cutie; I hope the last year of your life has been amazing. I missed your cuteness at Christmas time as I put up the tree I found the ornament you made me last year, I love it, it is right in the center of my tree, or was, Luke, my husband made me take the tree down a few weeks ago. Well once again happy birthday GG!_

_Love, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes_

GG set the letter down and grabbed the next.

_February 4__th__ 2009_

_GG, I can't believe you are 6 years old, happy birthday kid! I have to say I feel kind of dumb writing this, you can't read yet but maybe one day you will read them again. I just want you to know I love you GG. I had a baby last year, actually I had twins, a boy and girl names William and Avia Emily, Avia reminds me of you because she was dark lips just like you. GG, I know you probably hate me for leaving your dad, and one day when you read these I hope you can forgive me. Happy Birthday Baby!_

_Love, Lorelai Gilmore Danes _

The next letters were unopened, why had her dad never shown her these? GG became mad and also sad, she grabbed the next letter.

_February 4__th__ 2010_

_7 years old? 7! Oh My GG you are growing up so fast. Happy Birthday GG! I hope life is treating you well, I put 5$ in here as a little gift, go out and buy something cute and fun for yourself. My kids are almost 2 and I am reminded of a time I once babysat you, your dad didn't know how to use the tabs on a diaper and had duct taped them, you were so cute. I can't believe I haven't seen you in 3 years, Rory said you looked beautiful last time she saw you so I am happy you are good. I love you little girl and have a great year!_

_Love, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes _

GG had a lump in her throat as she stuck the 5 dollar bill into her jeans and tore open the next letter.

_February 4__th__ 2011_

_Dear 8 year old GG, happy birthday. Over the years I am realizing this is probably the first letter you can read on your own. You were and I suspect still are a smart kid so I figured you were reading early. Here is 10$ for you on your 8__th__ birthday, this day and age 10$ is what you need for a cool gift. I have been sick lately, don't know why but I had a cold and was looking through pictures and found one of you and I from that Christmas many moons ago, you were so little but you were smarter at age 3 then I was at age says you are loving to read Nancy Drew, the new edition is so different from the Nancy I read but I am glad you love reading like Rory, I am sure your dad loves that you two are so alike in that way. I hope you and your dad are well, happy birthday and I love you._

_~Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. _

Why had her dad hidden these, GG was feeling hurt by him and at the same time she felt loved that Lorelai never seemed to forget about her.

_February 4__th__ 2012_

_Hey there GG, happy 9__th__ birthday! I remember when Rory turned 9, your dad surprised her with a cake a few days before, I think that made her birthday the best one. Well 9 years is pretty cool, Rory showed me a picture of you and can I say what a beautiful girl you are! Your hair is so long and blond, your dad better watch out when you grow up because you will be drop dead gorgeous! I decided to give you 5 more dollars than last year, why not make it fun. So here for you on your 9__th__ birthday is 15$ spend it wisely. My kids are now almost 4, the same age you were when I last saw you, I am sorry I haven't seen you in that long, maybe next year I will come with Rory so I can see you, only if you want me to though, let me know. I will leave you my card and you can call me if you want. My step daughter April is in college right now and I am so amazed by how much she has grown, I wish I could see you growing up, I feel bad that I don't see you. I hope it is not hurting your feelings. Anyways, happy birthday kid and have a great year. _

_Love, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes _

After a pause GG grabbed the next.

_February 4__th__ 2013_

_Good news the world didn't end in 2012, other good news you are 10 years old! WOW! Happy Birthday GG! Form you I give you 20$ and I hope you have a great birthday. Luke and I took our kids to Disney World this past summer, Rory and April came too and it was so much fun, I didn't throw up once which is quite impressive. I can't type much more, Avia is pulling on my leg because she wants to go to the soda Shoppe and get ice cream, Happy Birthday GG, hope you have a great year!_

_Love Lorelai Gilmore Danes. _

GG looked at the letters and money, 50$ and a lot of love. Why would her dad hide these, they were so nice. Chris never spoke of Lorelai and although GG didn't know why she knew he had been hurt by Lorelai. She looked at her phone, it had only been 15min but it felt like an hour, she hesitated as she picked up the next letter.

_February 4__th__ 2014_

_Happy 11__th__ birthday to the cutest Blondie I know! I was telling Luke about how you were 11 and so I should give you 11 dollars but he said I should stick with tradition so here is 25$. I am wondering what you are like, 11 is such a funny age, you are going into middle school and everything is just uncomfortable. I hope 11 is a good age for you GG. Happy Birthday and good luck in the 11__th__ year of life!_

_Love Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. _

GG wondered why that letter had been shorter, she felt so terrible for never having seen these.

_February 4__th__ 2015_

_12 years old? Wow! 12? I just can't imagine you being 12, in my mind you are still 3. I hope you are good. You have never called or written back and I think I know why. I never did say goodbye, you were at your grandmas when your dad and I split and I am sure it must have been confusing and hard for you. I am sorry if I hurt you GG, I am sorry if I hurt you by never saying bye. That is why I write you every year, your dad never picks up my calls, I wish him and I could be friends, I know he hates that Luke and I got married but Luke is a good guy and I am sure if they tried they good at lest kind of get along. I miss talking to your dad; he and I were friends since we were kids. I miss you too GG, I really do. My twins are thriving; they are both in school now and like Rory are smarter than me. I hope you get to meet them one day, the 5ish age difference is pretty small and I bet you would get along. I left my phone number in the envelope if you ever feel like calling, and of course your birthday gift, 30$, wow kid you are getting expensive. _

GG cried as she looked at the letter, Lorelai really had cared about her and was reaching out to her and her dad, as far as she knew Chris never reached back.

_February__4__th__ 2016_

_GG, today is your 13__th__ birthday, a big day really. You are a teenager! It has been 9 years since I saw you last, my kids are almost 8 and Rory just got married! I am sure you met her fiancé at Christmas and I had hoped to see you at the wedding but you didn't come. I saw your dad and we talked, he tells me you are a great kid, funny and smart and you spend every summer in Paris with your mom and her husband and child, I think that is awesome. He and Luke shook hands and It was pretty awkward, I was so hoping to see you but your dad told me you just couldn't miss more school, you were out for 3 weeks when you broke your arm, I am so sorry about that. I hope you are doing good, as usual your gift is included, 35$ for you! _

_Love, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes _

GG's eyes were red, Chris had told her Rory didn't want kids at her wedding but the truth was he just didn't let her go, how could he do this. As she looked at the next letter she realized it had come 4 days ago, on her 14th birthday.

_February 4__th__ 2017_

_GG, today is your 14__th__ birthday, happy birthday. I have written these letters for 11 years, I write them because I want you to know I care. Even if your dad and I are not together I love you and I care so much about you. I hope you at least like that I write to you, I hope you read these letters and know I am sorry I never said goodbye, I hope you are happy for me and Luke and our kids. After I send these letters I always think you or your dad will call saying thanks but I understand why you don't. Rory says your dad is dating a woman with a daughter and sons around your age, which is great, I want you both to be happy. Luke and I are celebrating our 10 year anniversary on June 3__rd__, which is the day we eloped, June 3__rd__ 2007 and then we had a proper wedding on Oct 1, so we sort of have 2 anniversaries, it is fun. I hope you have a great year and good luck in high school. I suppose I will just write again in a year. Here is 40$, spend it wisely like on make up or shoes. _

_Love, Lorelai Gilmore Danes_

180$ in one hand and 11 letters in the other GG Hayden began to cry, why would her dad hide these, it is not like they were in any way bad! These letters were nice, very Lorelai. She stood up and grabbed the box putting in back on the shelf and the key in the desk, she took the letters and ran, angry, hurt and confused she ran.

**OK That was it for the first chapter! Next chapter will be even better! Please stay tuned and review! **


	2. GiGi in Stars Hollow

**Ok here is chapter two! I hope you like this story. I liked GG and I want her to have a story. Oh btw as I said before in the show her name is GG but on here it is GiGi, I am using GG. **

**P.S. I don't own Gilmore Girls, if I did the 6****th**** season would have been very different and the 7****th**** would have not been at all the same and yes. **

**P.S.S. Please Review, I stopped writing my last story because no one was reviewing, so review! **

Grabbing her white puffy coat and backpack she stopped at the counter to write her dad a note,

_Dad, going to Laurens, going ice skating and stuff, be back late so don't wait up, will call and check in later. Love GG_

She wasn't going to Laurens.

As she made her way to the bus stop her uggs slipping on the slush that was a result of the snow she wiped her face, she was crying and didn't really know why. Lorelai had never been her mom really, Lorelai never hurt her and yet she was so mad at Chris for hiding those letters.

"Hold it together GG" she said making her way to the bus station. It had been a 15min walk in the snow but she didn't care.

Making her way up to the ticket counter she placed her wallet down, "I need a ticket to Stars Hollow" she said trying to act older then she was.

"Ok, well lucky for you there is a Bus heading that way in 20min, it makes 2 stops along the way so it is a 3 hour ride." The man at the counter said

She paid the man and made her way to the bus stop, she couldn't believe how much had happened in the last hour of her life, she thought of her dad, he must have been so hurt by Lorelai that the letters just reminded him of her but he didn't have to lie, he could have been honest, she was a smart girl and would have understood.

_3 HOURS LATER_

*if this was in the show you would hear Lala's playing*

GG Hayden made her way off the bus and stepped into the snowy wonderland that was Stars Hollow, she was going to go to the address on the letters but wasn't sure if she should, what is Lorelai didn't want to see her? What if Lorelai was angry that GG came? It was 3pm and she had a 6pm ticket home, 3 hours to meet Lorelai, even if she had no idea what to say. Looking around she saw a lot of activities going around and then she spotted Luke's Diner, she didn't put it together that Luke was Lorelai's Luke but as she made her way to the diner she was stopped by a an very awkward looking man who seemed to pop out of nowhere screaming "Have you seen dotty?"

"Um… no" GG replied very confused. The man seemed very agitated and ran off.

Looking in the diner she decided to not go in, she was hungry but she needed to find Lorelai.

After what seemed like forever but had only been 10 min, it really was a small town she found the house. It was big and white and beautiful. As she approached she could see in the window, a man and his son building something, it looked like a little airplane, she figured that was Luke and Will. She made her way up to the door and rung the bell. A girl around the age of 8 with long brown hair, greyish blue eyes, a pink dress and black boots opened the door stating "Hello there how may I help you"

"I um, I am looking for Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore, uh Lorelai Gilmore-Danes." GG was nervous.

Suddenly the man in the window came to the door, he had a blue cap on and a black buttoned shirt. "Avia, who is it?" he asked and then looked at GG, did he know who she was she wondered.

"Daddy she is looking for mommy." The girl said sweetly.

"Oh, well Lorelai is not home yet, she should be here soon though if you want to come in and wait" Luke was being very nice to the girl, he knew from the moment he saw her it was GG, Rory had shown them pictures of GG after Rory had visited.

GG thanked them and walked inside.

"So, I didn't catch your name." Luke said trying to make things less weird.

"My name, oh. I am GG, Christopher's daughter." GG felt stupid, why did she come here.

"Well, GG, Lorelai should be home any min but I will give her a call, Avia why don't you and Will take GG to the kitchen and get her a snack" Luke said pulling out his cell phone.

Avia and Will took GG by each hand and into the kitchen.

"Lorelai, uh you need to get home now. You have a visitor, GG, GG Hayden" Luke said and then hung up.

Lorelai rushed home, she was in shock, why was GG at the house and what did she want.

When Lorelai walked in Luke greeted her "Hey, so why is your ex's kid in our kitchen?"

"I don't know Luke but standing here will not help"

"Right ok, let's go" Luke said grabbing her hand and then kissing her on the cheek "Oh yeah, welcome home" he smiled.

GG sat at a table and looked at the two children across from her; they stared at her and didn't say a word. Suddenly she saw her, it was Lorelai, and she looked older, beautiful but older.

"Hi mommy" the two kids rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"Kids grab your coats and backpacks, we are going to the diner for a while" Luke said and then smiled at his wife giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Lorelai stood and waited till she heard the door shut and then took the seat across from GG

"Hey, so what's up? Does your dad know you are here?" she asked.

"I came to see you and no, my dad has no idea"

"GG, you shouldn't have done that, we have to call him, he is probably worried sick"

"No!" GG said, she hadn't meant to yell. "Lorelai, today I found a box with 11 letters inside, the 11 letters you sent me each year on my birthday, I found them, my dad never gave them to me and after I read them I just got angry so I left and got on a bus and came here, I wanted to see you." GG felt like she would cry, her long blonde hair covering her face slightly, she didn't want to cry.

Lorelai looked shocked. "He never gave you the letters? Why, I mean I can guess why but I don't get it"

"I guess he was just too hurt by you to let me have any contact, but Lorelai, thank you, the letters they mean a lot to me, that Christmas I spent with you was the best one ever." GG looked so much like her dad in many ways but she had a spark in her eyes that Lorelai admired.

"Wow, I just can't believe you are here" Lorelai stood and walked over to the fridge where she grabbed to sodas, one for her and one for GG.

"I know, I just felt like, I needed to." GG took a sip of Pepsi.

"GG, I meant it, when I wrote that I still care about you, your dad moved you both out so fast and I just never said goodbye, I am sorry GG, I should have said goodbye." Lorelai seemed sad

"I missed you, for weeks I asked where you were and my dad would tell me to just forget you but I couldn't" GG felt a weight lift from her heart.

Lorelai smiled "I am glad you are here"

"Yea?" she asked

"Yes!" Lorelai said with no hesitation.

"Are you going to call my dad?" GG knew he would be angry.

"Yes but first lets go get some dinner" Lorelai said as she got up and walked to the door.

Lorelai and GG walked side by side towards the dinner and GG couldn't help but smile, Stars Hollow was beautiful.

"Hey Luke, can you make some burgers for GG and I? Lorelai said as she entered the diner, her two children ran to her with hugs.

"Sure, coming right up" Luke said eyeing GG.

"Avia, Will this is GG, she is the daughter of Rory's dad, you remember Chris from Rory's wedding" the two kids nodded and smiled at GG.

"Well why don't you three sit down while I talk to Luke" The three kids sat at the table by the window.

"Hey" she said over the counter.

"Hey, what happened?" Luke said curiously.

"Well, Chris never gave her the birthday cards I send every year and today she found them, she wanted to see me, I guess I really hurt her when Chris and I split but she forgave me and now she just wants food, I cannot even believe Chris never have her the cards and now I know why when I asked about GG at the wedding he changed the subject" Lorelai spoke in a hushed tone.

"Wow, so are you going to call him?" Luke asked

"Yes, I have to, sorry" Lorelai looked sympathetically at her husband.

"No I get it, go call" He really did understand.

"Ok" she said and made her way to the steps leading to Luke's old apartment and now storage.

**Ok that is it for chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please review! Next chapter will have Chris and I think it will be the last. I think my next story will be about GiGi, Rory and April, thoughts? Ok BYEEE **


	3. Chris and GiGi

**Ok so I am so inspired by this story that I am writing the third chapter and it will be the last. I hope you enjoyed my little GiGi aka/or GG story, I feel like it needed to happen. I have an idea for another story that I will upload soon so keep an eye out on my page for it! **

**P.S. I didn't include the phone call but basically Lorelai says GG is there and Chris says he is on his way and hangs up. Just didn't know how to properly write a phone call so yea.**

GG smiled as she watched Avia and Will play candy land, they had asked GG to play and she said no because she was planning on leaving to catch her bus. She had spent the last few hours with the Danes and hated to admit it was the happiest she had ever been. Luke was so kind to her even considering who her dad was, Avia and Will had talked to her and made her feel important or smart or something that made GG smile so much. And then there was Lorelai, Lorelai had treated her like her own daughter the past few hours, GG felt so loved.

Luke walked into the living from and looked at GG and his kids, he felt certain anger then in a few minutes Chris would be there. The doorbell rang and the door opened and slammed shut.

"Where is she? GG, GG where are you?" Christopher shouted tearing past Lorelai and into the living room.

GG shot up from the coach and the room went silent for a moment as Luke stepped aside to reveal a very angry Chris. "Dad" she said

"GG what the hell are you doing here?"

"Watch the language in front of my children" Luke piped in angrily, Chris bugged him to no end.

"I don't care about my language, I care about how my daughter ended up here in lala land with the diner boy and my ex" Chris shot back angrily

"Christopher! Calm down" Lorelai said

"Kids go play in the den" Lorelai said smiling at the twins who seemed scared but obeyed and ran to the den.

"Dad, I am sorry. I… wait, Lorelai did you call him? GG felt hurt

"I told you I was going to, sorry kid but he had a right to know" Lorelai was right and GG knew it.

"Yea, I guess. Look dad, I came here because I found them, the letters you hid from me the past 11 years, the 11 years of birthday cards! I wanted to see Lorelai and tell her I was sorry I never wrote back, I didn't know, for 11 years I never knew she cared and that is your fault" GG yelled

"You didn't need to know GG, Lorelai is not a part of my life so I didn't want her to be a part of yours, GG she didn't care about us, she never did" 11 years of anger had caught up with Chris.

"Hey! That is not true Chris! Just because we didn't work out doesn't mean I didn't care, I felt terrible for hurting you and I felt terrible for never saying goodbye to GG" Lorelai stood next to a very quiet Luke as she yelled into Christopher's face.

"Dad, she did care, that is why she wrote me! Just because she left you for Luke gave you no right to hide those letters! You had no right and so I came here to make it right" GG was crying hard.

"GG, you don't understand" Chris had gotten quieter

"Yes I do! You were mad that Lorelai wrote to me and not you, you were jealous that she and Luke got married, every time Rory comes and says 'mom and Luke' you cringe, you are jealous and after 11 years you really need to let it go!" GG ran out of the room.

"GG, come back" Chris began walking after her but was stopped by Lorelai.

"Chris gives her a few minutes" Lorelai said sympathetically

Christopher sat down and after a minute he spoke, tears in his eyes

"She's right, I was jealous, I kept the letters hidden because I couldn't stand the thought of you being in her life but not mine, god I am pathetic"

"No you aren't" Luke said "Look Christopher, I have only known your daughter for 2 ½ hours but she reminds me of how I felt when Lorelai was with you, it is painful for me to look at you, at Rory's wedding I had to stop myself from being rude to you, you and I will never like each other and that is that, we all get jealous, and yea after 11 years you should move on but I get it, you can never fully move on, but that is why GG came here, she wanted to tell Lorelai she cared so Lorelai could stop feeling guilty." Luke was sincere as he looked into Christopher's eyes.

"Luke's right, I just wanted to tell Lorelai she didn't have to feel guilty, I didn't mean to hurt you dad, and I would never hurt you, please don't be mad" GG said somberly as she appeared from behind the door.

Chris ran to his daughter and hugged her. "I am not mad GG, I was but now I am just happy because I know I have the sweetest kid ever, you and Rory both always seem to think of others"

Luke put his arm around Lorelai and the two smiled at each other.

"I am sorry I hid those letters, Lorelai, I am sorry that I was too blinded by jealously to let you into her life" Chris said sweetly

"I know, it is ok, and I liked seeing GG, I am glad she came" Lorelai smiled at her ex.

"Luke, I am sorry, you are a great guy and I am sorry I was so rude to you at Rory's wedding, when she asked you to walk her down the aisle because she thought I wasn't coming I was so hurt but you told me to do it and handed her to me and I never said thanks, thanks for always being there for Rory, and for Lorelai" Chris extended his hand and for the first time Luke and him sincerely shook hands.

Lorelai smiled at GG who had stopped crying and was now smiling.

"Let's go home GG, I think we need to talk" Chris said putting his arm around his daughter

"I think we do" GG said and then looked at Luke and Lorelai "Thanks for letting me hang, tell Avia and Will I say bye" and then she hugged Lorelai, not wanting to let go. "I promise to keep in touch, expect a letter sometime next week" She smiled

"I will kid" Lorelai said holding the girl in her arms.

Chris and GG walked out of the house together and drove away, Lorelai smiled at her husband who smiled back and kissed her.

THE END

**Kind of a short story but sometimes short stories are better because you can just get through them. I hope you liked it. My next story will be up tomorrow and I may even keep writing my other story that I lost inspiration for. Review and have a lovely day. Week, life BYEEEE **


End file.
